moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mengersh Barrancas
|Branch = |Service = 606 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 619 K.C.(Stormwind Army) 619 K.C. - 620 K.C.(Argent Crusade) 620 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander Master Sergeant |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 81st Cavalry|Battles = |Awards = }}Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas, (DSC), is a Lordaeronian career soldier and Knight of the Ebon Blade. He is known as a recipient of the Distinguished Service Cross and has held a distinctive military career throughout both the Lordaeronian and Stormwind Armies. Mengersh is the "consort" of Sanalellah Sunbringer. History Early history Master Sergeant Barrancas had a troubled upbringing, constantly getting into trouble with the local garrison of Andorhal over petty theft. The worst crime he committed was when he was 17 years old, where he wounded a patron at the local inn in Andorhal with a knife. Mengersh was presented with a choice: Join the army, or face imprisonment. He chose the former, for the young man figured it was imprisonment at any rate. Life in the Army of Lordaeron While Mengersh initially resented the military, the man began to enjoy his service. His constant need for order seemed to reach obsessive levels, which put him in the radar within the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. Such obsessive behavior eventually earned him third in command of the regiment, after Lt. Commander Sanalellah (second in command ) and Commander Dagdea Lightbender. The obsessiveness proved to be needed, for when the Scourge launched its second wave into Lordaeron, Mengersh made sure that as many civilians and comrades escaped Andorhal alive. That was not the end of his career as an officer of Lordaeron's army. Mengersh had to assume command of the regiment when both Commander Lightbender and Lt. Commander Sanalellah were wounded near Dalaran. The Battle of Dalaran proved to be Mengersh's worst loss of life, with it haunting him to this very day. He practically lost around 90% of his forces trying to hold the undead at bay while the city was evacuated. This proved to be a major learning point in his life, providing the man a new light on warfare that was not taught to him in basic training. Life in the Stormwind Military With Dalaran gone, Mengersh and what's left the 33rd Foot went south in order to find a new home. Most of the survivors decided to join Stormwind's military. Mengersh himself was reassigned to the 44th Infantry, due to the need for officers that have experience in organization. While remaining second-in-command of the regiment, Mengersh was presented with the Distinguished Service Cross. But the man refused, stating that he "Only did what was necessary to have as many survivors as possible." Mengersh saw peace for several years after the Third War. During that time, he brought the regiment up to peak fighting strength and organization. However, due to being offered the Distinguished Service Cross, Mengersh began to only wear his rank openly, for he did not like the constant asking of his experiences during the Third War. Despite what the people of Stormwind thought about the orcs, Mengersh held the New Horde in high respect due to their actions during the Third War and was very vocal about their actions against the Legion. Despite his constant defiance of public opinion (his first serious act of politics), Mengersh was promoted to Sergeant of the 44th Infantry. When skirmishes began to rise in frequency, the 44th was one of the first regiments to mobilize to meet the New Horde. There were have many clashes with Forsaken units in Northern Arathi Highlands. Mengersh was initially conflicted to fight his former people, but he decided his regiment was more important than his loyalty to Lordaeron. Mengersh came against his old friend and his first wife in the field. Unlike Mengersh, they paused in their actions and try to call out to him. Mengersh heard their cries, but his weapon was already in motion, lopping off their heads. Both the bodies and their heads fell before Mengersh, forcing the man to drop to his knees and break out in tears. Two days after the second "death" of his two friends, Mengersh ended up wounded, having his sword arm become useless in battle. Life behind the lines Mengersh's wound forced him to return to Stormwind to heal. During the time he was "off duty", Mengersh began to take an interest in the Constabulary, particularly with the 42nd Regiment that patrolled the city. When he was released for active duty, Mengersh decided to stay behind in order to observe and assist the Guards within the city, feeling that if he continued to fight on the front lines, he would not be able to assist where he believed his skills would best serve. Observing the Guard Mengersh began to observe the Guard, seeming to enjoy the leave from the front lines. The man tended to remain on the sidelines unless the situation demanded force that the local authorities needed to subdue a suspect or break up a altercation. War against the Lich King When Arthas launched his second invasion of Azeroth, Mengersh knew he could not stay back and watch. He reentered active duty and was sent to the Borean Tundra to fight against the traitorous prince of Lordaeron. Soon, Mengersh was transferred to the Argent Crusade, and partook in the tournaments in Icecrown. Return from Northrend and his reservist years Mengersh did return alive, returning to his hobby of observation. It was not long when he was approached by a nobleman named Mortis. Mengersh did not trust the man, having remembered what caused the fall of his homeland, and refused his request to fight for the house. Despite the outbreak of war between the Horde and Alliance yet again after the fall of the Lich King, Mengersh was not as eager as he was in his younger days. The campaign in Northrend proved taxing on the man's perception of war, and Mengersh remained a reservist residing in Stormwind. During the time away during war, Mengersh never saw his daughter Evoly grow through the very early ages. Mengersh was determined to help raise his own child. Despite this, Mengersh remained wary for the reserve call-ups. Called up for war, yet again After the discovery of Pandaria, the reserves were called to fight Garrosh Hellscream. Mengersh complied, and became a cavalryman, reinstated as a Staff Sergeant. He was deployed in Ashenvale in order to delay the Horde advance until the line stabilized. The 81st Lancers ended up losing a large amount of troops, including the commanding officers, placing command to Master Sergeant Barrancas. With little experience in Cavalry, Mengersh ordered his forces to dismount and form something similar to a shield wall, a tactic he used before. The tactic proved to be more effective due to terrain, but the Alliance forces were pushed back steadily, with heavy casualties. Mengersh finally ordered the 81st Lancers to retreat to regroup and reinforce the regiment. Mengersh was recalled to Stormwind in order to receive the Alliance Commendation for Leadership, the highest award offered for non-high command personal. His final "living" deployment While the regiment was essentially subsumed to other regiments, Mengersh was sent back to reserve status, due to his experience in the past wars. His reserve status had him end up in the frozen North in order to boost the overstretched garrisons. During one patrol, he was ambushed by Horde forces in the Borean Tundra. While he fought with great courage, his entire patrol was killed. While laying on the ground bleeding out, Mengersh was approached by a death knight of the Ebon Blade and was transported to Acherus. He was going to die anyways due to the massive amount of blood loss. Mengersh died on the trip to the floating fortress. Mengersh's "Rebirth" While he could not be saved to live as a human, Mengersh was selected for reanimation. The process took a toll on the man's soul, due to his devotion to the Light through his life. However, Mengersh accepted that the powers invested into his reanimation would allow him to continue serving the Alliance. But his allegiance was to the Ebon Blade itself, above all. After his rebirth as a death knight, Mengersh traveled back to Stormwind to find his wife, Sanalellah, and to assist the City Guards in reducing the crime rate of the city. Mengersh was reinstated to Second-in-Command of the 33rd Foot, leading the Infantry Corps as a whole. He answers to Commander Sanalellah Barrancas, sending a letter to his wife, expressing his regret to her that he did not inform her of his new condition. Due to his new abilities, Mengersh now has to keep his cool in order to prevent over-reactions that may cause harm. A task not so easily done with only hate and vengeance dominating his mind. The only thing keeping him at bay is the thought of his wife and child. Mengersh ended up undergoing a ritual that infused Fel energy into his body, making him more resilient to blows and providing more strength. While this granted him more living qualities, Mengersh has to keep Heartseeker with him at all times to prevent the Fel from taking over his body. The Siege of Tirisfal Mengersh jumped at the opportunity to return to Lordaeron and immediately joined the Vanguard that assaulted the beaches of Tirisfal. However, he was greatly wounded on the first day while on a scouting mission, thus knocking him out of the fight for the entirety of the campaign and sent back to Stormwind to 'heal'. Military Service and Awards Commander Barrancas has an extensive military history spanning over three army services. He is a recipient of the Distinguished Service Cross and as such, is entitled to the post-nominals 'DSC'. Medal Citations Currently Mengersh plans to resume his duties as an Attaché to the 33rd Foot and observer of the 42nd Regiment. He also wants to assist in Stormwind Guard duties. Mengersh, as the Husband to the last of the Sunbringers, is trying to juggle his various responsibilities as a military advisor, law enforcement officer, Ebon Knight, and father, on top of being responsible for the safety of the current Head and the blood heir of the Sunbringers. Discharged from the Army's Active service, and currently assists in LEO duty in Stormwind City. Status Alive... If you call undeath living. "Deployed" to Stormwind. Relationships Wife- Sanalellah Sunbringer, Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. Mengersh and Sanalellah fell in love and were married before the First Battle of Dalaran. Due to the difference in social status, Mengersh had to warm up to the idea of being together with a noblewoman. (Considering his first marriage to Elizabeth only lasted a year before she died of natural causes) However, during the war, they grew closer together, and Mengersh finally proposed, providing something good to hang on to during Lordaeron's final hours. Shortly after the end of the Third War, Mengersh discovered Sana was pregnant with their little girl, Evoly. Evoly was born in March of 614 K.C. Though this was one of his happiest moments in his life, Mengersh's work kept him away from home for the first 6-7 years of Evoly's life. This caused a rift between Father and Daughter. However, Mengersh visited Evoly and even took care for her while Sana was away. The last time that Sana saw Mengersh "alive" was before his final deployment to Northrend, and at this time, Sana has been informed of his "death" and "rebirth." He recently learned that Sana wishes to revive House Sunbringer, which has increased his stress levels. Close Friend- Dagdea Lightbender (retired Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron) Before the war, Dagdea and Mengersh were close friends, even having a brief but passionate relationship while serving together before the Third War. They decided to break it off, considering their long-term prospects as officers within the armed forces. Former Wife- Elizabeth Barrancas Shortly after the relationship between Dagdea and Mengersh simmered down to being close friends, he met Elizabeth from his hometown of Andorhal. The two had an instant connection, and Mengersh was the one who made the first move. They got married soon after. But due to public scrutiny, they never put the marriage on record. After a year, Elizabeth died of disease. While this broke Mengersh's heart, he threw himself into his work in order to keep himself from thinking about the death of his wife. Family (blood) * Sarah Barrancas- The woman who came to mother Mengersh was a petite woman who had a troubled past herself. When she was born (August 21, 564 K.C.), her father was lost in a bar fight that the man was trying to break said fight up. When Sarah became 17, she became a tailor's apprentice in Andorhal. Her apprenticeship was successful. The man she ended up marrying and giving birth to their child was John Barrancas, a career military officer of Lordaeron's army. * John Barrancas- The officer who was responsible for Mengersh's upbringing was born around January 23rd of 555 K.C. in Brill. When he became of age to take up arms, John joined the army, and was deployed in Andorhal to reinforce the garrison there. It took several years before he met Sarah in 580 K.C. After 3 years of visiting and flirting, John married Sarah in July of 583 K.C.. After 3 years, he became a father. However, John never saw his own son grow up, for he was killed by a bandit while on a patrol in 590 K.C. * Evoly Barrancas- The daughter of the man who was extremely busy with military was born on April 3rd of 610 K.C. Due to his military career, Evoly did not see her father for the first 8 years, causing resentment to Mengersh. However, when Mengersh was brought back to Stormwind to receive the Alliance Commendation of Leadership, the two began to renew their relationship. Despite the views of both her parents, Evoly began to go into a life of petty crime. While she has not been in serous trouble, Evoly's parents know of the path she is taking and both Mengersh and Sana have tried to persuade Evoly to go into the SI:7 for her skills. While initially she refused, Evoly began to think about joining seriously. Mengersh stated that he might be able to set up an appointment with Master Sergeant Jean Luxford when she felt that she was ready to become an initiate. * Safir and Uther Sunbringer- These are the two newest children of the Sunbringers. Safir was named after Sana's mother and Uther was named after Uther the Lightbringer. They both were born in 627-28 K.C. Trivia # Do not ask about his experiences in the Third War, or he might not talk to you at all for several days. # In death, he displays his various medals and his rank openly. # Mengersh is never seen outside of uniform in public, for he feels "naked" without it. # Outside of his helm, Mengersh does not put anything on his head. DO NOT TRY to take the helm! He might attack you. If it is not on his head, it's on his belt. # His favorite weapon is his Longsword(Heartseeker), enchanted with the cold winds of the North. # He tends to silently observe and judge people. If you have a problem with it, ask! # He displays his accolades and medals when in uniform, as a reminder of his time of service. # Mengersh refuses to wear the armor and uniform of Stormwind, despite being in it's service. His old Armor is more comfortable (at least that's what he says). # He tends to have a less favorable opinion on several organizations and houses in the Alliance. (Ex: The House of Mortis, Alteraci and Strom organizations.) # Mengersh is Bisexual. However, he has a strong inclination to women. # Mengersh absolutely hates anyone who resembles a Scarlet Crusader or the Defias. The man will attempt to kill anyone who resembles these two organizations, unless there is Guards nearby. # Mengersh is still haunted in killing his former friends in life. He often visits the Graveyard to symbolically mourn their passing. Gallery Below is Mengersh in his Infantry Armor/Uniform. He always keeps his uniform on, with his medals and accolades in full display. Mengersh also displays his rank openly, placing both Master Sergeant of the GAA and Lieutenant Commander of the 33rd Foot Regular Infantry on both arms/shoulders. (Master Sergeant on his shoulders and Lt. Commander on his sleeves.) Mengersh in his Argent Armor is below, his rank hidden for security reasons. A quick sketch by Mengersh himself. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Undead Category:Stormwind Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Death Knights